First meetings
by DexterFan4249
Summary: 4x01 Clark Kent and Lois Lane meet for the first time.


Lois lay flowers on Chloe's grave and knelt in front of it. Clark sped around Smallville trying to find the girl who knew him so intimatly yet he had never met. He listened hard for her voice, hard to forget.  
"I have a confession to make, I didn't go to your funeral, I hate funerals, Dad says everybody does but its a way of paying tribute to a life well lead" Lois paused here and began to cry. Clark arrived behind her, out of sight, he felt as though he was priviaged, Lois Lane was a hard woman to forget, only met her yesterday yet he knew enough about her to know she rarely cried. He felt the need to hold her. He remembered that they hadn't been formally introduced and that the naked man you met a day ago was hardly the person you wanted to cry on.  
"I hate myself for being weak, I just knew that the moment I came here it would make it real. I promise I will find the person who did this to you, even if I have to do it alone"  
"Your not alone" Clark said revealing himself to her.  
Her eyes blinked away tears as she turned to him. Instantly she was on the defensive.  
"A fact you could have shared with me before you were breathing down my neck"  
"I'm sorry lois, I didn't know you were out here"  
She stood up slouching slightly to one side, looking him up and down.  
"I'm glad to see we've moved beyond the clothing optional stage of our relationship, I'm surprised you even remember who I am"  
Clark smirked "Chloe's cousin, nicorette addiction, can't stand uncomfortable silences"  
Lois smiled "Guess that mean's all the synapses are firing again"her voice had such an inviting quality about it.  
Clark took a breath in as he decided how much to tell her.  
"Look I can't really explain my actions over the last few days, but Chloe was my best friend, your not the only one who's missing her"  
"I'm just the only one who's doing anything about it" Lois said  
Clark sighed "Well I'm sorry if I've had amnesia for the last few weeks Lois"  
Lois laughed "Is that a common occurrence around here? Chloe always said this place was weird?"  
"Why do I get the feeling you used to doing things yourself"  
"My dad raised me to be independent and self sufficient" She said  
"That would be one way to describe you?" Clark said unable to stop his eyes from wandering  
"You know the only thing I like about you at the moment is your mom" They smiled at each other "There's know way you can be as weird as I think you are with a mom that cool" Lois continued  
"Only thing?" He questioned, she blushed "Look why don't you let me help you find out who did this to Chloe, you can stay at our house while your here"  
He saw her hesitation to accept help. "It beats living out of your car" He continued  
"Thanks, but you should know I don't pay attention to curfews and I never make my bed" Lois said her voice trailed enticingly and he was mesmerised by her hazel eyes. She was attractive for sure but this wasn't the time to be thinking about all this. Then she smiled cheekily at him. If he wasn't mistaken she had flirted with him and he had right back.  
"I'll give you some time alone" Lois turned and walked away from him.  
He felt her absence immediatly.  
Clark xrayed Chloe's grave  
"Lois" Clark called, she turned "Chloe's still alive"  
"What?" She said  
"Chloe's alive"  
She had the definition of disbelief on her face "Clark's that's ridiculous"  
"Fine if that's what you think, I guarantee if you dig up that grave she won't be there"  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do OK" Clark started walking away  
"Where are you going, wait"  
"Yes Lois"  
"Where are you off to"  
"Going to the safe house, investigate the scene, come with me"  
"Clark?"  
"Come on Lois"  
"Fine but I'm not going to be the shoulder you cry on when you realise the truth"  
"Chloe' alive"  
"Clark, I've accepted it and so do you"  
Clark turned to face her and grabbed her arm. She would have usually hit him but he wasn't holding her hard and was simply looking into her eyes  
"Lois I swear to you Chloe's is alive and we are going to find her"  
"Clark, if she is alive then why hasn't she been found"  
"Because I wasn't here"  
"Christ how big is you ego?"  
"How big is my what?" Clark teased  
" Shut up"  
"OK then Lois how about if Chloe is alive which she is I get to take you on a date"  
"What?"  
"You heard"  
"And what happens if she isn't alive"  
Clark stopped again and looked her in the eyes.  
"Then I can supply the ice cream and we can both have a good cry"  
Lois had the image of Clark crying and eating ice cream and suppressed a laugh.  
She smiled "OK"  
Clark nodded "OK...Come on lets go"


End file.
